civilizationfandomcom-20200222-history
Kremlin (Civ5)
) * +50% Production when building Armor Units. ( ) * 1 Free Social Policy. ( ) |quote = The Law is a fortress on a hill that armies cannot take or floods wash away. |quoted = The Prophet Muhammed |era = Modern}} Game Info Requires Order. ( ) *+12 Defense. (Vanilla) *Defensive buildings in all cities are 25% more effective. (Vanilla and ) *+50% Production when building armored units. ( ) *1 Free Social Policy. ( ) Strategy As the special Wonder of the Order Ideology in Brave New World, the Kremlin will be a considerable help to a militaristic player. However, most militaristic players should have started conquering long before adopting Order and getting this wonder, and the Kremlin may be less useful to them. Nevertheless, Germany's Panzers can benefit tremendously from this wonder. Build it early, then let the Tanks roll! Civilopedia entry "Kremlin" is a Russian word which denotes a fortified complex of buildings in the center of a city. It is most often used to refer to the Kremlin in the city of Moscow, a remarkable set of buildings which hold much of the Russian government. The Kremlin sits on a hill overlooking the Moskva River. In one form or the other, fortified structures have been in that location for almost 1000 years. The site was named "Kremlin" in the 14th century. The Kremlin is within a triangular, walled area about 68 acres in extent. The walls are of red brick, with pencil-like towers at the corners and entrances. Many of the buildings are painted white with yellow trim and green roofs that look quite cheerful from a distance. The Cathedral of the Dormition, constructed in the 1470s, is the oldest building in the complex. Two other cathedrals lie within its walls, as do a surprising number of palaces, the Kremlin Palace being the largest. The Kremlin has seen many great figures rise and fall within its walls. Ivan the Terrible built the Palace of Facets in the Kremlin. In the Great Patriotic War (WWII), Josef Stalin drove the German invaders from the gates of Moscow - perhaps the greatest service that any Russian ruler has ever performed for his country. (It was also here that Stalin planned the systematic extermination of millions of his own people.) It was here that Mikhail Gorbachev oversaw the dissolution of the Soviet Union. Today, the Kremlin holds the government of the Russian Federation. To whatever use it might be put in the future, the Kremlin will always stand as a mighty monument to Russia's past - for it has seen the best and the worst of that great nation. Trivia * The image used to represent the Kremlin in-game is actually a depiction of St. Basil's Cathedral, a landmark adjacent to the actual Moscow Kremlin. It is located outside the wall of the Kremlin rather than in it. This is a common mistake, which was also made in Civilization IV. The large picture, however, properly depicts the actual Kremlin with a line of people visiting Lenin's Tomb. * The game lists Kremlin as a Modern Era wonder, while in reality it was built during the Renaissance Era. Gallery Kremlin_art.jpg|Kremlin completion art ru:Кремль (Civ5) Category:Russian